Leyla
A sheltered girl who lives atop Mt. Urbain in the snowy village of Mathieu. Hasn't ever really been outside the village, electing instead to stay and help her widower father cope with living in such a harsh climate. Has a fondness for sewing, and makes her own distinctive winter wear to keep warm during the long, cold nights in this remote settlement. Shy and reserved but genuinely kind, Leyla appreciates anyone who makes a point of helping others, and especially likes those who project warmth and sincerity. Maxing her affection gives you a key item Leyla's Heart, which increases the yield quantity of your crops. Gifts Loved "Oh! Did you bring me ... Vegetable Flan? That's my favorite! Thank you so very much!" * Vegetable Flan Liked "Oh! I quite like this. Thank you very much. I really appreciate it." * Pacapaca Fur * Pure White Turnip Neutral "Is that ... for me? Thank you." * Ballistic Carrot * Bewitching Peach * Bitter Spinach * Clingy Potato * Cuckotte Egg * Frosty Napa Cabbage * Rolled Egg * Tear-Inducing Onion * Tree Broccoli * Urbain Cabbage * Vegetable Brine Disliked * Monarch Pumpkin Dialogue One Petal TBD Two Petals "Hello, Pietro. Whenever you come for a visit, it always feels so much livelier in here!" "Welcome, Pietro! Umm ... How are you?" "Hello, Pietro. Is it warmer than usual in here, or is it just me? Maybe it's because you've come to visit ..." Three Petals "Oh, um ... hello. Did you ... come to talk to me? Because ... well, I'd like that very much." "Ahh! Pietro! ...S-Sorry. I didn't expect you to come here right now. But I'm really glad you did. Won't you stay for a bit?" "Oh, hello. Would you ... umm ... like to have a seat? Please, make yourself at home. I'd love it if you'd stay a while." Four Petals "Oh! Pietro, I was just thinking of you, and here you are! I'm really glad to see you." "W-Welcome, Pietro! Did you ... come here just to ... see me? I-I mean, no! Of course you didn't! That's silly ... right ...? "Why, hello, Pietro! Would you like some tea? I think it would be very nice to sit down and talk with you for a while. I imagine you have many stories to tell!" Five Petals "Hello, Pietro. Smell that fresh air! This is such a lovely farm. I'm so glad I came." "Well, hello there, Pietro. Isn't it nice working together on the farm like this? I'll bet your yield has been much higher lately!" Flower Events One Petal TBD Two Petals TBD Three Petals Warning: Event dialogue may contain spoilers. Leyla: Ah, Pietro. I was hoping I'd see you. I wanted to tell you that your vegetables ... are really wonderful. Pietro: What? Leyla: The vegetables you bring here always have a delicate, earthy smell to them. It's the scent of nature's blessings. Pietro: Well, that's because the soil here is so great. It works so hard to make the vegetables big and nutritious! After I plant the seeds and water them, I always get really excited when I come back to the farm and see just how big the leaves have gotten. Leyla: That sounds wonderful! I'd love to watch you raise your vegetables sometime. But ... Pietro: What is it? Leyla: I really want to move away from here. Away from this mountain. But I can't just leave my father by himself. He's the only family I have. Pietro: ... Family, huh ...? Leyla: Oh! I'm so sorry! Did I remind you of something sad? I didn't mean to! Pietro: Oh, no, not at all! ... You really are very kind, though, Leyla. Leyla: (I wish you'd stop saying that. Every time you do, I feel like my heart's going to pound out of my chest...) Pietro: Did you say something? Leyla: Oh, n-no! Just that I think you're the kind one, not me. Will you come talk to me again sometime? Pietro: Of course! Take care, Leyla. Four Petals Warning: Event dialogue may contain spoilers. Leyla: Hey, Pietro, I have a question for you. Is there anything in your life that you hold ... dear? Pietro: ... Yeah, there is. Leyla: I thought so. And knowing you, it must be something you hold dear with all your heart. For me, it's the flower ornaments on my hood. They're mementos from my mother. She said she knew how much I liked flowers, so she made them for me. Pietro: It sounds like your mom is really nice. Leyla: She was. But now she's gone. She's up in the clouds ... Her memory lives on, though, in this coat ... a piece of clothing designed to wrap around the body and keep it warm ... just like a person's heart. ... You know, I ... I think you might be the warmest person I know, Pietro! Pietro: Huh? What?! Leyla: I'm ... really happy to have met you. Pietro: I'm glad I met you too, Leyla! Leyla: (My heart is pounding. Do we ... feel the same way about each other? Even if we don't ... I'm still happy just to have him as a friend.) Thank you for saying that you liked these flower ornaments when we first met. That meant more to me than you know. Five Petals Warning: Event dialogue may contain spoilers. Leyla: Hey, Pietro, there's something I'd like to discuss with you. Pietro: Hmm? Leyla: Every time you visit, we always have these heart-to-heart talks, and I feel like we've gotten very close to each other. And I ... I wanted to thank you for that. To thank you for being such a good friend. Pietro: Aww, st-stop it, Leyla! You're embarrassing me. Leyla: I also ... think it's about time I took that first step. Pietro: What do you mean? Leyla: I really want to help you on your journey, however I can. But then I'd need to leave this mountain. I'd need to go down to your farm so I can spend more time with you. And I just ... don't know if I can. Leyla: I think you can, Leyla. You said before that you wanted to, right? And it really would be fun spending more time with you. Leyla: I'm so happy to hear you say that! I think ... I'll do it. And I hope you'll let me help out on your farm, too. That would be a lot of fun! Pietro: It sure would! I look forward to it. Category:Blessed Five Category:Characters